South-polar Wind
Hey! What's that over there on the horizon! A float? Perhaps, someone needs your help? '---------------------------------------------------------Time Limit: 7 days----------------------------------------------------------' On the horizon! Part 1: Hey! What's that over there on the horizon! A float? Perhaps someone needs your help? *Start putting a team together. (Click on the Hippo to start gathering a team.) *Find 12 Tins on your Island. (Can be found while Fishing) *Find 9 pairs of Scissors from the Sheep Collection on your Island. One more effort and the little hippo will be safe! : Reward: 500 , 150 Frostproof Part 2: Look! This hippo is in a warm fur-coat! It must be very hot under a tropical sun. *Find 10 Pieces of Ice on the Ice Island. (Can be found while opening cages at Ice Island) *Get the crops from the Carrot garden-beds 30 times on your Island. (Harvest time: 2 hours) *Finish putting a team together. (Tribe size of 10 required) Great! Cold ice-cream is just what one may want! Looks like the hippo likes it fur-coat very much and doesn't want to take it off. : Reward: 5 Courage , Piggy' Spray Drinks for the Hippo Part 3: How long has it been at sea? The Hippo is sure to be thirsty! *Find 12 Compots (Stewed Grapes) from the Grapes Collection. (Harvest time: 1 hour) *Find 7 Tomato Juice from the Tomato Collection. (Harvest time: 4 hours) *Find 9 of Lemonade from the Lemon Collection. (Harvest time: 16 hours) Wow! Have you ever seen this amount of water disappe(a)r? : Reward: 125 , 3 Hippos Special dessert Part 4: The hippo is sure to love melon ice cream with kiwi syrup decorated with strawberries. In fact, what can be better than ice cream in such hot weather? *Find 12 Melon Ices (Melon-Flavored Ice Cream) on your Island. (Harvest time: 3 min.) *Find 9 of Kiwi Syrup. (Harvest time: 90 min.) *Find 9 Sweet Strawberries. (Harvest time: 20 min.) Amazing! A portion of ice cream has disappeared in no time! That's interesting, where does this hippo come from? : Reward: 8 , 3 Snowballs Winter in the middle of summer Part 5: Looks like the hippo is used to cold. Why don't you arrange a small winter nook for it? Do you think it is impossible on a tropic island? *Make a Snowman in the Carpenter's house ((Improved) Workshop). (Needed: 1 Forge Hammer and 2 Pieces of Ice to make a Snowball. 4 Snowballs and 3 for a Snowman) *Find 12 Sweet Carrots on your Island. (Harvest time: 2 hours) *Find 5 Coconut Shells. (Harvest time: 36 hours) Marvellous! The hippo is sure to love your snowman! : Reward: 750 , 3 Fertilizers Snowfall Part 6: One snowman won't be enough. Perhaps, you'll manage to powder some trees with snow? *Make 5 Snow covered plants (Trees) in the (Improved) Greenhouse. (Needed: 5 Fertilizers and 4 Snowballs (Can be made in the (Improved) Workshop. Needed: 1 Forge Hammer and 2 Pieces of Ice to make a Snowball.)) *Find 9 Lumps of Sugar from the Zebra Collection. (Feeding time: 20 hours) *Find 5 sacks of Flour from the Wheat Collection on your Island. (Harvest time: 24 hours) Great! A real winter! Right in the middle of a tropic(a)l summer! : Reward: 1500 , 8 Courage Cooling system Part 7: Snow melts so fast. You'll have to get some more ice to keep the winter nook. *Search out the Ice Island 3 times. *Find 5 Sacks of Grass from the Hippo Collection on your Island. (Feeding time: 22 hours) *Find 12 portions of Sorrel Mousse. (Harvest time: 2 hours) Great! The little hippo likes the winter nook, that you've made! : Reward: 2 Piastres , Antarctic Hippo Next: South-polar Snowstorm